


Theo's and Liam's "how to destroy a birtday party" 101 manual

by SweetPoisonedHeart



Series: Theo, Liam, Robbie and their adventures [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Idiots in Love, Jenna is awesome as always, M/M, i don't know what is this, they destroy a little kid's party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/pseuds/SweetPoisonedHeart
Summary: Destroying things is their speciality, but destroying a birtday party is a whole new level for them.





	Theo's and Liam's "how to destroy a birtday party" 101 manual

Liam, Theo and Jenna stood in front of the white door marked with a big red “X”, the contrast of the two colors and the combined scents of the other people that passed through that place making him scrunch his face in a disgusted grimace. He heard his Mom on his right sighing deeply before she raised her fist and pounded on the door three times.

 

“Remind me why did we just agree coming at this thing?” Liam grumbled under his breath. “I thought you didn’t even like aunt Angie,” he said, still remembering the fight they had last time the two of them were in the same room.

 

“You didn’t agree with coming here because you had no choice in this sweet-heart,” Jenna smiled sweetly towards him, blue eyes matching his shining with mischief. “I didn’t say I don’t like her…” she continued, but her words have been interrupted by Theo’s snort. 

 

“You hate her,” he stated, an amused smirk stretching on his lips. Jenna frowned, throwing him a dirty look, but a smile was playing at the corner of her mouth.

 

Just in the moment she opened her mouth to respond, the door flew open, the door flew open, dragging their attention towards it. In front of them was standing a blonde, slander woman with a perfect body and the same fake smile Liam sees at every family gathering or on every Holiday family dinner. 

 

“Jenny,” her high pitched voice made both Liam and Theo jump scared, their enhanced senses being attacked by the sudden noise. Jenna put a fake smile on her face too, stretching her arms and handing a neatly folded, blue present box. Liam could perfectly see the pain behind that smile, his Mother clearly not pleased by the presence of her sister.

 

“Angie,” she answered, elongating the ‘e’, dragging another amused snort from Theo, quickly masked by a cough after Liam’s elbow connected with his stomach. 

 

“Come on in, Robbie is waiting for you,” she said moving her body making them room to get into the house, the shining beads placed on her pirate costume almost blinding Liam as the sun reflected in them. 

 

He was the first one to get through the door, his ears immediately being filled with the screames that came through the opened glass door that was leading to the back yard. What’s worse than kids screaming is being a werewolf around kids screaming. It was awful and he might be overeacting, but he felt like his eardrums were going to explode.

 

“Why do children have to be so loud?” Liam asked softly when Theo approached him from behind, his warm hand being placed on the small of Liam’s back, making the beta lean into the touch happy. He looked around, spotting the big blue banner that was hanging above the glass door that was saying “HAPPY 7TH ROBBIE!”. 

 

“I don’t have an answer for that,” Theo answered “but it’s not like you can place a ‘stop’ button on them so that you can enjoy the peace.”

 

“That’s pretty much the reason I don’t want t have kids,” Liam mumbled under his breath. Theo chuckled, the deep sound causing him to shudder, sending shivers right down his spine.

 

“We’ll see that, Little Wolf,” the chimera whispered in his ear, his hot breath hitting the shell of his ear. Liam bit his lip at the sensation, the action distracting him as the bastard passed by him and stretched his arm, carelessly grabbing a maroon, pirates themed goody bag that had a name written on it, but Theo seemed to care less about that.

 

“You idiot, those are for children! Put it back!” Liam said laughing, but it was too late, Theo already opened it and took out a golden, shiny round thingie, Liam immediately recognized it as a chocolate coin. The chimera tossed it towards him and he grabbed it. Liam looked at it for a few seconds before deciding that it’s not really a big deal if a kid couldn’t find his goody bag. He unfolded the wrapper and tossed it into his mouth, feeling the goodness melting on his tongue. 

 

He was brought back from his reverie by the thin voice of his little cousin calling his name, running.

 

“Liaaaaam!”, little Robbie shouted, immediately plastering his little body against his leg, circling it with his little arms. Liam felt himself smile and he stretched his arms, placing his hands under his arm pits and lifted him. The brown haired little boy was fully dressed as a pirate, his outfit matching with the theme. Though the hat was a little too big, but it made the image even sweeter.

 

“Hey buddy!”, Liam said towards the little boy, his brown little eyes melting his insides. “Look at you how big you are. You are already 7.”

 

“Yes! We were waiting for you. We couldn’t start the games without you,” Robbie said animatedly, giving him a toothless smile. Liam frowned confused.

 

“Why were you waiting for me to play with you?”

 

“Because mommy said that you were going to come here and play with me,” the little boy answered, his smile getting larger, dimples appearing on his chubby cheeks.

 

“Because mommy said so…” the beta repeated, clenching his jaw. 

 

“Yes Liam, you heard him, you  _ need  _ to play with him,” Theo’s annoying voice said. The blue eyed boy whiped his head towards him so fast that he was surpriesd nothing snapped at the violent move.

 

“You shut up. Don’t think you’re going to get away from this,” Liam sent him a deadly look. 

 

“I was going to stay away and let you win, but since you insist so hard that you want to play with me just to lose, I’m going to give you this,” the chimera said, that shit eating grin making Liam want to punch him in the face.

 

“Who said you are going to win?” Liam asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Because it’s clear is going to be like that. You know very well that I’m always the one winning every time on the games’ night.”

 

“Well, it seems like I’m going to change that,” the beta answered, putting Robbie down.

 

* * *

The children around them were shouting their names, being grouped, the ones on Theo’s part and the ones on Liam’s. They were throwing rings towards a little panel where some plastic hooks were glued on. The one who hanged the most rings into the hooks was the winner. This was the 4th game played since their exchange of words and Liam was leading after he won seeking the treasure and the the “canon balls” battle. Theo won the swords fight and the “who’s treaure chest is better looking?” being drew since both of them were terrible at DIYs.

 

“Come on Dunbar, are you still not giving up?” Theo asked in a mocking tone, as he tried to distract Liam from his task.

 

“You wish,” the blue eyed boy answered, tossing another ring that perfectly got through the hook.

 

“Nah, I don’t wish because I know I’m going to take you down on this,” Theo answered.

 

“Oh yeah, how?” 

 

“Just like this,” the chimera said and he threw another ring. Liam frowned and turned his head to the left where Theo was standing alongside with his little army that was supporting him throughout the chellange. The green eyed boy was just standing there grinning, his muscucar arms folded across his chest.

 

“What…” Liam started confused, the last ring still in his hand.

 

“I won,” his boyfriend simply said.

 

“But… this is not fair. You cheated,” Liam shouted, tossing the ring on the ground as he felt the anger burning low in his belly. Theo’s grin dissapeared, being replaced with a frown.

 

“Oh my god do you even hear yourself speaking? How could I cheat at this stupid game?”

 

“I don’t know, but I know that you did it,” Liam growled, scaring the kids around them, but he couldn’t care less. With the corner of his eye he saw a Nerf gun and before he ccould stop himself he reached for it and immediately fired a foam gullet into Theo, causing the older boy to hiss annoyed.

 

“What the fuck are you doing little shit?” Theo said, rubbing his arm where the bullethit his skin.

 

“Nah-ah, don’t talk like that in front of the kids Theo,” Liam mocked as he charghed the gun and shot another bullet. 

 

“Stop it…” but his words have been interrupted by another bullet, proving him the point that Liam was not going to give up soon. “Oh I see, it’s on,” and with that, he took out of nowhere and charged it. Liam widened his eyes, looking around, trying to find a place to hide himself from the painful toys. But it was too late because he felt the sting of it on his chest. 

 

Another growl escaped from between Liam’s lips as he maniacally started to shot blindly around him, not even caring about the bullets that he was recieving from Theo. They were moving energetically around, turning over tables and destroying the decors. But all that mattered was taking down one another.

 

“Kids, it’s cake time,” aunt Angie’s voice made itself heard, but Liam was too concentrated on trying to find a good angle to shot Theo from to observe his aunt’s figure that was coming from behind him with the cake. The next second he bumps into her, the cake being squished between his back and her breasts, smearing the back of Liam’s sweaty shirt with it.

 

A horriffied scream escapes past her lips and the beta widens his eyes, quickly turning around to see the angry figure of his aunt.

 

“You…” she started, but his Mom’s voice interrupted her, saving the sittuation as always.

 

“Oh wow, if I would’ve known, I would’ve joined the fun. By the way, the cake is a good look on you Ang.”

 

And oh, there it is! He was wondering how long they would reist before snapping and staring to scream at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I don't even know what is this, like, it's not even funny.  
> I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes. I tried to edit it as much as I could, but it's 3 am and I'm half asleep so I don't know how much of this one-shot makes sense. :)))


End file.
